


Day 335 - Three brave huntsmen

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [335]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Case, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Snarky!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I feel oddly reassured. Now what?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 335 - Three brave huntsmen

John leaned back against the trunk of the tree, felt the rough bark against the palm of his hand and reached down with the other to pull Lestrade up to the deerstand as well.

Sherlock’s head appeared from above and he looked down critically.

“You make far too much noise. Every deer in the vicinity will have heard you and be gone.”

Lestrade sat down next to John and snorted.

“You remember that we are not here to actually hunt some poor deer, right?”

“Yes, I am well aware. But we are trying to uphold the appearance that we are in fact here to hunt. So please keep quiet and still.”

Lestrade warily eyed the hunting rifle Sherlock was holding.

“Is this old thing even working?”

“No,” John cut in. “Otherwise _he_ wouldn’t be the one to hold it.”

“I feel oddly reassured. Now what?”

“Now we wait.”

And wait they did. Hours after hours, with only the moon as a pale companion. The suspect never showed. Neither did any animal, except an owl, that cried so loud that Lestrade almost fell from the tree.

***

Hours later, on their way back, Lestrade suddenly grabbed John’s arm.

“What is that? A badger? Aren’t they dangerous?”

“Very,” Sherlock snarled, disappointed by the failed venture.

John patted Greg’s arm.

“Relax, _that_ is a beaver.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'hunting'. 
> 
> I'm back. :)  
> Did ya miss me?


End file.
